User talk:Bunai Di
} template. Notice: To keep track of conversations, I might add the username of who created the post to the heading, I may also reply to my own talk page by posting below your last edit. The current page size is }}. |- action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message |} ---- __TOC__ =January messages= B.A.G-GOMEZ I bet... Anyway, what's Snow Miku 2014? Because Mitchie M posted something about, and I agreed to go since my birthday's in February, but I don't know exactly what it is. Gomez6 (talk) 17:37, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Gomez6 (talk) 17:48, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Can I ask you something?Gomez6 (talk) 10:45, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, I found out the name of the new game is actually spelt F2nd instead of F 2nd by SEGA on their official Youtube channel, and I wanted to know if it would be okay if chage the page's name to be as such. I know it sounds ridiculous, so I wanted permission before I do anything that could be deemed wrong on this wiki. Gomez6 (talk) 19:04, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Well, that's not from stylization, that's really how they wrote it. So, I'm gonna take that as a "no?"21:34, April 2, 2014 (UTC)Gomez6 (talk) So all I need is to show you them using it in that stat on more of their websites? I better start looking then...Gomez6 (talk) 03:30, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Suggestion? IA's now got a game coming out called "IA/VT colourful", sounds great... Remember the Rin/Len problem with "/"??? Now... Any ideas to avoid the same problem here? :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:46, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Also on the subject of the "/", this IA/00 and other pages with the "IA/" are falling prey to the "/" effect. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 18:48, January 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I'll try to search for a solution. I can see just getting rid of the slash and having the article into handle the stylization. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:10, January 14, 2014 (UTC) spam someone left spam links in the article and the comments section here: http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/イカサマ⇔カジノ_(Ikasama⇔Casino) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 19:49, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Can you delete this? Come sail away with meeee, yeah! 05:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) And probably all of this (lol no need to start a new section)-- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 02:39, January 26, 2014 (UTC) HoF Cat. Hello Bunai! I have a question about Hall of Fame categories. Do you know what to do about songs that reached 100,000 views on Bilibili? I know that one of the songs was tagged in the category, but I don't know if it applied to bilibili as well as nico... Thanks! Misteryeevee (talk) 18:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :We were still 'arguing' over what to call the categories. :If Bilibili is similar to Niconico- in that they have their own version of what is 'Hall of Fame', then I guess the category can be obviously named. If not, then I will use the 1M 1MM title. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:52, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh okay, thank you for responding! :) Misteryeevee (talk) 00:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) it seems that the "Hall of Fame" tag was unique to that one Tianyi video, and that otherwise it's completely unmarked OTZ i'm sorry -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 01:17, February 6, 2014 (UTC) The 1M YT Categories Hello, Bunai! I just also have a few questions regarding the "1M YouTube views" and the "1MM YouTube Views" categories. 1. Why is it "1M" and not "100k"? 2. Once an official upload hits 1,000,000 views, would the "1M" category be removed from the article, or would the article have both "1M" and "1MM" categories attached to it? Thanks! faerimagic (talk) 01:37, March 1, 2014 (UTC) 1. Abbreviation (Latin mille for 1000 / 100M); I am still testing it out but if it is that confusing to people then I will create a different category using 100K. 2. Since Songs that hit Hall of Fame and eventually Legend remain in the same category, I am guess it would best to leave the categories for millstone reasons. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:50, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I see! Thank you! -- faerimagic (talk) 02:49, March 1, 2014 (UTC) 108.40.166.161 -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 03:50, March 7, 2014 (UTC) :I see it was handled. Nice to see it was just harmless spam. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:48, March 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Looking at the spam's type, it seems person seems to be the same one I've blocked a few days ago. I'm keeping a registry of the IPs in case a range block is required, as it happened with Merli's comments section. Adept-eX (talk) 07:30, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Logo problem Hey Bunai, can you edit MediaWiki:Wikia.js again? Currently the logos aren't showing up at all because there's a missing comma. 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/3/38/Wiki-wordmark-mayu.png' 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/2/25/Wiki-wordmark-alys.png' It should be: 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/3/38/Wiki-wordmark-mayu.png', 'http://images.wikia.com/vocaloid/images/2/25/Wiki-wordmark-alys.png' Chevsapher ♪ talk 13:07, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Mistaken Ban? Start of block: 02:22, March 21, 2014 Expiry of block: 02:22, April 21, 2014 Intended blockee: 108.40.128.0/17 Block ID: #347 Current IP address: 108.40.182.135 This happened when a date that was mistyped was edited. Is it possible if the ban can be removed? Mihaelandnate (talk) 03:21, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Subject: Re: Re: Mistaken Ban? I'm a close friend logging on from the banned person's account, since he can't contact anyone at this moment because of the ban. Mihaelandnate (talk) 03:35, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Last night the owner of the account edited the Bplats page but didn't log in; however, I will make sure to contact Vegadark to remove the ban. Thank you so much for your help. Mihaelandnate (talk) 04:00, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I was just trying to correct the mistakes that were there. DisaPP (talk) 19:18, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Game pages Hey Bunai, I noticed you revised the songlist on Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd so it's formatted like the concert song listings. I can link the entries to the song pages like I did with the concert pages, if that's all right. Chevsapher ♪ talk 20:24, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :If that's what you want to do. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:52, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Sockpuppeting? This really looks like sockpuppeting -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 02:37, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :I'll check it out. :I had to handle something on another wiki. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:30, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for handling the situation, but just to let you know, this person also has two other accounts open they'll probably try to get through: User:Teito_Otonashi and User:Misaki_Yamamoto. [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 03:59, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. :Multi accounts that contribute to the site or comment on topic are fine, but using multi accounts to just RP and those accounts serving no other purposes, are not welcomed. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:03, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Did you HAVE to block the other two. You said that you blocked THREE accounts. But then you blocked Teito and the inactivatied Misaki Yamamoto? Misaki didn't do ANYTHING, and NO! I am not one of the RP thingies. I am Kana Clark, also nicknamed Saki or Kuro! My goal is to become an ADMIN. They said ONCE A WEEK they will change accounts. Remember that. Ahem! Sorry. I was just pointing out something. MEKAKUCITY ACTORS IS IN TWO DAYS. Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 22:42, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :The more you post and talk about the blocked users, the more obvious you make it that you're very much involved. And what "Teito" and the others were doing that day was absolutely annoying and they didn't go by the rules. What choice did Bunai have? Things like that cannot go unnoticed. Oh yeah, and pointing out Mekakucity Actors only make it even more obvious since one of the users kept posting things about that. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 01:50, April 11, 2014 (UTC) :I mean, I meant I was pointing out that Misaki Yamamoto didn't do anything but just be inactive. That's all. ;_; Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 19:43, April 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry about before. I was acting like an idiot that day. Also, you didn't block three people, you blocked '''four'. Still, I'm sorry. I didn't to act like an idiot. I'm sorry. Takane Inuyasha7 (talk) 04:47, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Luo Tianyi - March Concert Hello Bunai! Apparently, a concert for Tianyi was held on March 25th this year. Source Where would this go? .3. Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 23:29, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :If you can figure out how to edit the Live Events page, it would go there. And then create a Concert page with all the presented songs / activities. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:43, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :: I can try to do that.... um... I can't really read Chinese, but I think they basically describe all the cool fun stuff there, like the promotional cars. Even had pictures of a girl cosplaying Tianyi and some pictures of the hologram concert. I don't think there's a list of songs and I'm not entirely sure who's hosting it. I want to say Shanghai He Nian, but I can't exactly be sure because of the current situation with moving companies. :: Maybe I should wait til I get ahold of more info or something? Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 00:51, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::There is one user who says they can read Chinese. They are in the YANHE comments. :::I would wait, until more is revealed. I also want to change the Concert page to Live Events page to be more diverse. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:17, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::: That's true. I could always ask someone to translate. I just hate to bother them though because they are busy with school. OTL It's kind of why I wanted to try learning Mandarin/read Chinese now. :::: It also seems that VOCANESE mainly uses weibo to post all these news. I can't blow up the pictures to get a closer look, I'm assuming I need an account to view it. But I couldn't get an account due to the language barrier. So, I guess I should wait then. For now, I can still try to find info on Shanghai He Nian's current status. I did find out that VOCALOID CHINA will be relaunched as a new project, which is VOCANESE. I should shush now, I talk too much Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 01:27, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Songs featuring Kokone Well, I wanted to know when will create category "Songs featuring Kokone". Already has some famous songs and I think it would be a good time to create the category. DisaPP (talk) 23:24, April 5, 2014 (UTC) About Rin/Len ACT1 page Okay, the weird formatting thing. I'm not sure if it's just my computer doing it... but this is what I see on normal default zoomout settings: Example 1 Example 2 The Infobox is on the right as it should be... but for some weird reason, it's on top of the navigation tabs/bar for the Kagamines product/character pages. But if I zoom out on the page, everything looks completely normal, the way it's supposed to look. The infobox is aligned with the nav bar: Zoomed Out Mode I don't know why it's like that for me. Every other product page except Rin/Len ACT1 looks completely normal...? I'm not saying to fix it, I just want to know if it's just my computer or what ^^; Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 20:03, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :It might be your monitors size combined with how long their names are. I have about 149 width between the navbar and the infobox when I use the default skin. And on mobile- having it below the box isn't such a bad thing it seems. :I'll still check it out though. -- Bunai82 (talk) 20:14, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Alrighty then. That seems reasonable to me. Thanks for responding! Mistery Valencia Eevee (talk) 20:25, April 7, 2014 (UTC) License templates When you moved the license templates to new names, you forgot to update the dropdown list on the upload page, so they all point to redlinks ^^;; -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 01:51, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :I didn't update the MediaWiki for it because I am still moving images. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:31, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi. Sure, no problem. Could you help telling me how to put image in the license menu? DisaPP (talk) 17:28, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thanks for the help. I'll use the license menu from now. DisaPP (talk) 17:40, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Page move request I derped a while ago so I'd like ごめんね_ごめんね_(Gomen_Ne_Gomen_Ne) to be moved to ごめんね_ごめんね_(Gomenne_Gomenne). Thanks ^^;; -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 04:36, April 14, 2014 (UTC) More Possible Sockpuppeting Might I direct you to this link? I know it's not much evidence... but it seems like its once again multiple accounts between "Kyouya Otonashi" and Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark. Yes, I have falsely "accused" Miss Clark for RP... or on my side how I read it, more like warning her about the way she was wording her comment. Then it just so happens that "Kyouya", the same rper from that April Fool's Night returns and decides to defend Miss Clark after I did not respond for quite some time, meaning I dropped out the conversation. I narrowed it down that either they're very close friends in real life or they're the same person. Judging from the syntax structure, they seem very alike to me. And considering the way that "Kyouya" was defending Clark, saying all of these compliments about her, leads me to believe they're the same person still. Studying the blogs and other comments by "Clark" (because the icon just seemed familiar and fishy to me), both accounts do seem very similar in syntax and use of bolding and all caps. I also noticed that Kyouya hasn't showed up since the blocking and then they come back just to snap back at me. I'm not asking you to block the accounts at all. Just saying a heads up over possible multiple account abuse. And if it is, then perhaps you can do something about it? EDIT: Eeyup. We're having several incidents pop up with a third account, another one from the April Fool's Night. Didn't show up til now. Not heeding any of other user's warnings. Example 1 Example 2 Example 3 (Apparently I "chased" out this one) Example 4 (Not bothering with warnings anymore at this point) Yeah. Example 3. Okay. Pointing out my name, great. Fantastic :U Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 05:43, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Request Since its going to cause some issues with redirects, could you help? "V Flowers" avatar name is just "Flower", "V flower" is the software name. Basically its the same situation as the 'poid' series. After the YanHe business nd where I made a mess of things, I'm just asking for a tidy correction. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 20:19, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Template Got it, thanks for letting me know. DisaPP (talk) 22:03, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Page Move oky, thanks for explaining. I'm just still confused, because the link in the naviagation box led to VOCALOID3, which is what I was referring to. I'm not sure how to edit a navigation box, so I was trying to bring that up- I should have been more clear and brought it up with you all first.- Mihaelandnate (talk) 01:04, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, thank you. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:05, April 20, 2014 (UTC) The evidence has been found Bunai. Everyone found out I was RPing. We are the same person. Now, everyone seems to hate the us (Sumire Tateyama, Kyouya Otonashi, me, Teito Otonashi). They also knew that my icon was Kana Clark's. It's just my favorite character, Kuro Matsumi from Saki episode of side-A! GET OVER IT PEOPLE! Ahem! Sorry. Anyway, I have something to say: we'll go away and you can block us. I don't care what happens to us once we're blocked. We'll go away for one condition, please don't block Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark. Kana wants to expirence VOCALOID's and stuff like that. She doesn't sockpuppet, RP, and all that stuff. Also, I have mutiple accounts, so block these following accounts, please (I hope you understood that last part): Takane Inuyasha7, Sumire Tateyama, Kyouya Otonashi, and Teito Otonashi I'm sorry to bother you. The four of us will be going. Farewell. Start blocking us. Takane Inuyasha7 (talk) 15:52, April 20, 2014 (UTC) :If you say so. :As stated, if you are using these accounts for the purpose of RPing, then just find a site that caters to this. If your here to comment and contribute to Vocaloid, then fine. -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:11, April 20, 2014 (UTC) RP? You mean like Final Fantasy? Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 17:13, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Song Page? Are we allowed to create a song page for a VOCALOID and human duet? I mean, I'm pretty sure a particular song I'm looking at has over 100,000 views, but it's a male human singing with Tianyi. I wanted to make a page for it, but is that allowed? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 15:24, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :We have the 隣のJK (Tonari no JK), and I see no issue with it. As long as Vocaloid is used and has some stand-in moments. I also created the Calm Down Chill Out, which features two Vocaloid and the producer's vocals. And I believe SeriousMF had a song where he sings a bit with Sonika. -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:11, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thank you for responding! And it's a bit of an important song I guess. Considering how there's currently no Chinese male VOCALOIDs, I guess a human would have to do during a time like this. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 19:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism We've got an issue with IP 108.40.197.85 This one decided to show up on my profile page and delete everything and replace it with something irrelevant. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 22:31, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Another page move request Could you please move ジベタトラベル (JibetaTravel) to ジベタトラベル (Jibeta Travel)? Thanks :) -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 02:44, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Songs featuring YOHIOloid Hello, I would like to request permission to edit the page Songs featuring YOHIOloid. I'm currently looking for original songs and it has found eight original songs ranging from thousand views so three thousand, and one up over 30,000 views. If you want to step the list with names of songs and links. DisaPP (talk) 13:47, May 1, 2014 (UTC) :It's unlocked now. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:22, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Issue with user number 76.219.163.22 Caught vandalizing Hachune Miku, Tako Luka, and Sakine Meiko pages. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 12:05, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Ruko's colors Can I redo Ruko's colors? They look like an inversion of Kiyoteru's. Mihaelandnate (talk) 07:58, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :I suppose. I didn't know this Ruko and Matsudappoiyo were ever added to begin with. :The addition of UTAU as vcolors needs to be kept to a minimum. I only gave colors to early UTAU such as Teto, because they are the base of the software. -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:10, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Mmmkay, so Ruko's colors can be seen on Rera's page. As for the vcolors, the list of current vcolors can be seen here. If you want, I can go back and remove Matsudappoiyo's vcolor. Mihaelandnate (talk) 07:58, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :::They seem to work. :::What is the importance of Matsudappoiyo? -- Bunai82 (talk) 19:30, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::I didn't add them. I like to make color palettes for UTAUs so the derivatives section is more colorful. Someone saw the color palette and added it to the vcolors. Mihaelandnate (talk) 20:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Category Question Is there an actual category for songs that are featured in concerts? If not, that's cool then. Just curious. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 00:33, May 10, 2014 (UTC) :Category:Song featured in Concert :The article states which concerts, but they're not divided into different categories, it'd be messy. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:38, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I see! Thank you! I know that YANHE/SeeU has an upcoming concert and I was just curious in case I needed to tag them. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 00:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Really hate to disturb you while you're busy, but... I honestly do not feel comfortable with the direction this blog is going in, considering that the topic in question isn't openly for the user's age range in the first place. It's already a TMI situation, and it just doesn't seem appropriate to drum up a detailed account about R-18 material, whether it's putting it down or not. Sorry if it seems like I'm paranoid or overreacting about the whole thing, but I keep feeling like it's leaving too much room for trouble if the wrong people come across it, especially since there are 10-year-olds perusing the site as of late. :-/ [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'''- Talk -']] 02:27, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :I'll have to report it to the Wikia staff to see what they think of it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:02, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! [[User:-Momoiro-Saru-| ='|-Momoiro-|'=]] [[User talk:-Momoiro-Saru-|'- Talk -']] 12:51, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Bilibili 1M songs Would it be alright if I created a category for notable songs on Bilibili that have exceeded 100,000 views, similar to youtube's 1M and 1MM? I'd want to call it "1M on BB" or "1M on Bilibili", if it's alright with you. Mihaelandnate (talk) 20:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC) :Its fine with me. If people are still fine with using Ms. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:16, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here. I knew vocaloid from my friend who is crazy about Hatsune Miku-chan. Anyway, I realized everytime I opened a new page, the wikia icon picture on the left-top changed as well. How did you do that? I want to suggest this to RoseXinh on winx.wikia.com. thanks if you tell me! 12:52, May 12, 2014 (UTC) 1MM Bilibili Could we create a category for this too? There is such a song that exists on Bilibili that has over 1,000,000 views. 3,000,000+ in fact. I will make a song page for it this weekend. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 12:57, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, go ahead. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:03, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I've got another question for this. When I start tagging a song with the 1MM, do I also have to tag it for 1M too? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 12:38, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Embedding "Sad Machine" Removing request. I was asking about embedding "Sad Machine" into the article, but the upload is public now. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:00, May 13, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU~! Bunai, thank you for deleting my 'Hentai Rant' blog! To tell you the truth, I didn't like that blog in the first place. It was immature, it was innapropiate. I know that I'm just a 16 year old girl having a normal life on the internet and not RPing and all that stuff, but I appretiate you deleting that stupid blog. So again, 39 <|D From, Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 22:26, May 13, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, Np. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:43, May 13, 2014 (UTC) MEIKO V3 Would it be okay if we used a larger MEIKO V3 box image? I did see one on Amazon and you can see her box better. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 14:08, May 16, 2014 (UTC) :yes. It's fine. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:57, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Question about a song title I wanted to upload a song page for a song called "コンセントガール" but I'm unsure if I should have the page be "Consent Girl" or "Concentric Girl". The song can be found here, if you want to check it out yourself. Which should I go with? Mihaelandnate (talk) 04:53, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :Do you know the meaning of the song? -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:57, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::From the little Japanese I know and the english lyrics in the song, it seems to have to do with outlet plugs and power. Mihaelandnate (talk) 05:06, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::I think "Outlet Girl", might be the way to go. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:16, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::So the page should be named コンセントガール (Outlet Girl)? Mihaelandnate (talk) 05:21, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes. -- Bunai82 (talk) 05:28, May 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: About EOU editing again I am aware of the guidelines, I wasn't the one who added the fifth example. I'll admit I went a little crazy swapping out the songs today, but I felt that the covers I added were better examples of flower's capabilities than the songs that were already there. flower doesn't have very many original songs yet, and most of the ones already made aren't particularly good. I'm sure she'll have better original songs out soon enough, but in the meantime I thought that the covers would be fine so long as they had good usage of her voice. But as you suggested I went ahead and edited her cover song page instead. Anyways, I apologize if I go overboard sometimes, I really do just want to help out around the Wiki though. RE:About EOU editing again Alright, I see what you're saying. Thank you for being patient with me. ^^' Song Page: Magnet Issue with IP 99.121.3.94 Caught changing the lyrics to.... well... this Also here too. Adding unnecessary content on this page. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 19:20, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Chinese Duets May I create a category for Chinese duets? Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 11:09, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :If there are songs for it. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:47, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Webfonts and Nandaka Ii Kanji Currently なんだかいいかんじ (Nandaka Ii Kanji) has the alternative of images for those who cannot view the kanji in the lyrics. This was never a great solution from the start and now there are two tabs, one for those with font support and one for those without. So, I was wondering if we could put code in Vocaloid Wiki's CSS (Wikia.css and Monobook.css) so that someone only needs webfont support in their browser. The code is as follows and works by giving the ''iikanji class the font at GlyphWiki, so the lyrics table simply needs class="iikanji". -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 07:06, May 22, 2014 (UTC) /*GlyphWiki:どうやって使うのか*/ /*Group:mandel59_iikanji*/ @font-face { font-family: hikutsup-iikanji; src: url(http://glyphwiki.org/font/gw375105.ttf); } .iikanji { font-family: hikutsup-iikanji; } Here we go again. Excuse me, Bunai: Can you block this person for using 'Present hiiiii :3" in Hitoshizuku-P's page? Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 23:02, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Besides spam, they haven't done anything else. If it becomes more serious I will think about blocking them. -- Bunai82 (talk) 23:07, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :Okay... Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 23:08, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Issue with... IP 190.45.208.220 Reporting for harrassment and vandalism. I'm letting you and Adept know just in case. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 15:55, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Comment spam Weird comments over at Dark Woods Circus Series o.o; -- Umbreon126(☎)( ) 06:11, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Vcolors When I was tweaking the colors for YANHE, I noticed that each boy in ZOLA PROJECT had their own separate color palette, while Rin & Len and Anon & Kanon share colors. Is there a particular reason for this? Would it be okay to give them their own colors? - Mihaelandnate (talk) 20:47, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Angel pulled the different colors for Zola on their Voice bank page, while I changed it to their name-logo later on. :Rin and Len are mirror images. Since they are the oldest 'Vocaloid set', the colors were just acknowledging them as one. There isn't much color difference between them. :Similar for anon and kanon, minus the mirror image. I didn't create their colors, my guess who ever did just found it easier to put them under one color. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:02, June 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Mkay, makes sense. Does that mean I should leave Anon&Kanon as it is? :::If you can find a color that works for them individually then I don't see problem with adding it to the template. -- Bunai82 (talk) 21:13, June 3, 2014 (UTC) More issues with IPs 108.40.165.246 and 69.114.169.47 Uh. Yeah. Look at their recent stuff and reporting for spam and harassment. :I Hm. This makes me laugh, actually Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 01:15, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :lol. Oookay. Random. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:21, June 5, 2014 (UTC) They're back again IP 108.40.199.196 Same person who always created a bunch of "INVADER ZIM" pages and liked to spam comments, profiles, talk pages with the sort of chain mail ghost story stuff. So, spam. Momo and I always had this problem with this particular user. They usually have the IP starting with 108.40. :/ Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 23:42, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Song Title How do you make a page title start with a small character? Is there a way to have a page be named remember and not Remember? -Mihaelandnate (talk) 23:56, June 5, 2014 (UTC) The 'lower case' titling comes from using the template -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:26, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah no! O_O I think you accidentally blocked Mihaelandnate. IP 108.40.185.171 >< He's from the same county as the spammer.... Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 01:04, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :What country would this be? :I'll see if I can adjust it or contact Staff to unblock Mihaelandnate's IP in particular, but everytime this IP block runs out the same person returns. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:12, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, he's from the US. I meant "county" as in the area of their state. Mihaelandnate is from California ::Ah, that's too bad... :( Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 01:15, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Thank you. I posted on the VSTF wiki to see if they can help out later. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:20, June 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::You're welcome. I'll let him now. Thanks! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 01:24, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::Thank you for clearing that up for me. We did a rough IP track... and found that the IPs were coming from my town, and the city which I go to school at. Which is really shocking, because my town is really small. Which means that a general IP ban on those 2 numbers is probably for the best, because if they're from my town and county then they'll have the same range. - Mihaelandnate (talk) 04:20, June 6, 2014 (UTC) I need you to delete a blog post of mine it is called RANDOM I didn't know about the spamming rule so plz delete it!Musa666 (talk) 12:11, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Spamming Issues Several individuals have expressed anger, frustration, and uncomfortability with Musa666 and her spamming and trolling on threads. It makes me feel rather cautious because she has revealed personal information, such as her age and location. She's also derailed several threads and has purposely attacked Serza and Eevee. She's also spammed on multiple occasions. Can you talk to her? She refuses to listen to us and honestly we're almost at the end of our ropes. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:24, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. I'm just going to do a mass delete of every interaction they had of this day. :That is ridiculous. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:05, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Not just here, from what I gathered, my Minecraft Realm Serza fell victim to this too... So they've caused a bit of a rep issue in more then one place on the net. :-/ One-Winged Hawk (talk) 07:28, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Songs featuring Clara You could unlock page "Songs featuring Clara"? I got nine original songs with her over a thousand views. DisaPP (talk) 15:49, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Spamming/Rude User I.P. address 153.107.33.152, aka Squidgopolis, has been rude and spammy lately. I've reverted a couple threads that they've posted. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 00:39, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :did you like report me or somethin —Preceding unsigned comment added by 20:45, June 16, 2014 (talk • ) Squidgopolis. Please sign your posts with ~~~~ ::It is a duty to do so. Unless the user in question controls their behavior. ::We already had enough disruptions for the weeks. -- Bunai82 (talk) 00:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Marketing Boxes Hello, Bunai! :-) I was wondering about the possibility of adding marketing boxes for the two Chinese VOCALOIDs YANHE and Luo Tianyi? I do not know if they have not been added yet because there hasn't been time to, or if there isn't enough content for them? But I thought it would be a good idea to add the Marketing box like on SeeU 's page or Miku 's so that it is easier to organize them. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Pihou (talk • ) 22:55, June 16, 2014‎ . Please sign your posts with ~~~~ :I see their software boxes on the Voice bank page. So you will have to explain more. :Unless you are referring to 'special' edition boxes or something. -- Bunai82 (talk) 03:03, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I understand! :-) I mean the special Marketing templates that SeeU and Hatsune Miku have! They are large boxes, and have separate parts for performances, merchandise, competitions and other promotional things. I was wondering if Luo Tianyi and YANHE would be able to have them on their pages, as well! :A marketing template depends on how much information will be apart of that section. It is done that way to prevent constant editing of the main article, and instead people edit a template. If Tianyi and YANHE get more history then it is likely they will have a marketing template, right now it is pretty small and can be handled on the page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:33, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Issues on a blog IP 87.109.94.94 is being a bit hostile against Musa666 and Mai18. Though, Mai isn't exactly responding in a nice way either due to the fact that she cannot contain her anger and frustration. She may still be a young girl who hasn't learned to control her anger better. Anyways, anon is instigating a fight. You may see for yourself and decide what to do about this. Currently trying to keep Musa and Mai from any further issues here. I'll update if there's any other activities from this anon. Thanks UPDATE: Adept already blocked them. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist (talk) 14:04, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Disambig titles I can see how that would cause less confusion... thanks for the heads-up!! BTW the article for "Rising Star" by SeeU will be finished pretty soon. Chevsapher ♪ talk 17:52, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Made-up Language I'm wanting to make a song page for this song. However I'm having a problem figuring out how to lay out the song page because Mew is singing a made-up language with there also being english subs. I imagine it would be similiar to any other two column lyric page, however, I don't know what to do with the title of the column for the made-up language. Purpled 00:46, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :I ran into a similar problem with "Jutenija". But now that I see there are two songs, I guess creating a new category will be in order. :Similar to Wikipedia Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics. Then perhaps we can add Puppy Cat's song here too. lol -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:15, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Can we add songs which have partly nonsensical lyrics such as pane dhiria? Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 03:48, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :::I think that song can fit the category. Wikipedia even categorized lyrical English songs because I think they are using it as a catch-all for subject matter, structure, chorus, and fully nonsense lyrics. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:00, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Page Removal Request I hope I'm asking in the right place. I want to create a page called "Silence" and it's not possible right now, either because of this page or a redirect page for that, so it would be good if one of those could be removed. If they are still needed, could you perhaps give me a suggestion what else to name the page I want to make? It's for the song by Nayuta-P. Thank you! IAliceVoice (talk) 11:32, June 21, 2014 (UTC)IAliceVoice :The disambig page is there to show that there are more than one song with the title "Silence", so it won't be removed. You will have to create a qualifier for the song page. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ACUTE Hello Bunai. I have a question. I recently added a cover on the ACUTE page, called "ACUTE -Reverse-". I haven't added the author (yet) because I can't read Japanese, but I'll attempt to figure it out again. The real question is, what category would this fall into? KAIKO, Mikuo and Luki were reproduced in the VOCALOID programs... so would it be "VOCALOID Cover"? It also had edited lyrics (Like fixing pronouns, etc), would it be "Parody/Spinoff"? I'm not quite sure what to do since it is literally a genderbended VOCALOID cover that wasn't pitched up or down in a program other than VOCALOID. I also ask this because I may consider adding more genderbend songs (edited in VOCALOID of course) in derivatives. I just didn't know how to categorize them. Thank you! Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 15:42, June 21, 2014 (UTC)